The Reaper
by VeteranCommanderRaven
Summary: The Reaper is about a man named Jason who joins the Crimson Blades. You many know him as the new character Hurk. He kindles a relationship with Evie and later on Kai joins them and they form a three-person team. Follows the Vindictus story line (which means this will be a long story :P But it won't be exact. Putting my own twist. ). Rated M for violence, language and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1: Admission

**Hi there! I'm new to fan fiction and I do not own this story line. Story line belongs to Vindictus (of course) and I'll try to update the story as often as I can. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Holy shit man! What did your parents feed you when you were younger?!" Marrec asks.

Yeah, I get that a lot. My name is Jason. I'm 28 and I tower over most people at 6"4.

"Lots of meat and vegetables is all I ever eat," I reply.

"Well I should probably get started with me veggies then." We both laughed.

"Welcome to the Crimson Blades Jason. We're a mercenary group for Colhen. We serve as its protectors and oversee most things that go on around here."

"Thanks man, I look forward to working with the Blades."

"Excellent!"

Marrec points to a red-hair woman in the back, "That's Ceara, she'll brief you on your first assignment. I'll see you later man, I got work to do." Marrec walks out the door.

I approach Ceara, "Um.. hi my name is Jason and I'm here for my first assignment."

"Hello Jason, your first mission is to go to the mercenary training site. And you're in luck since another new member will accompany you."

I hear the door open behind me, "and there she is."

_She? _I thought. I turn around and my eyes widen. At the entrance is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Graceful curves, flat abdomen, full firm breasts, long black hair, and she's also very pretty. Her smile reinforced my description.

"Hey Ceara," she says cheerfully.

"Good morning Evie, did you sleep well at the inn?"

"I had the best sleep ever. Colhen has really comfortable beds."

"That's great to hear. This is your new permanent partner Jason," Ceara motions to me.

When Evie and I made eye contact and shook hands, I swear to Erinn that my heart was going to stop beating.

"Hi I'm Evie, I look forward to being your companion."

"Uh y-yeah me too." I felt like the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

**Yeah I know, really short chapter, but hey it's the first chapter ;)**

**Thanks for reading! I'll have the next chapter up soon. Leave some reviews so I know how I'm doing. Thank you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Test

**Hey guys, this is Chapter 2. Longer than chapter 1, enjoy!**

* * *

Evie and I went to the Colhen docks and boarded a ship to the training site at the Perilous Ruins. I tried to start a conversation with Evie.

"So do you use magic?" I asked.

"Mhm, arcane and elemental magic to be exact."

She held out her hand and created an ice sculpture of a bird on her palm.

"Whoa, that's cool."

"Yeah it's a nice way to pass by time when you're bored," she smiled.

I have to admit when she smiles I can't help but smile too.

"So I was wondering, how do you carry that big thing around?" She pointed at my great sword.

"It takes a lot of getting use to and I always have to maintain my strength."

"It looks really heavy, how much does it weigh?"

"About forty..maybe fifty pounds."

"Holy cow, my staff isn't even ten pounds!" We laughed. The ferryman called to us.

"Hey! Your destination is up ahead."

Ahead of us is a large island with ruins of an ancient city. We thanked the ferryman for the ride and walked off the ship and onto the rocky ground of the ruins. I unhooked my sword from my back and Evie unhooked her staff. We didn't meet any resistance until we journeyed in deeper.

We saw two wooden golems with Fomorian emblems painted onto their torsos.

"I'll take these two," I said. I sprinted forward to the golems and with a feral roar, I swing my great sword horizontally and slashed them both in half.

Evie follows behind me, "Not bad."

Two more golems came around the corner. "Now it's my turn." Evie launched magic bolts from her staff knocking the golems on their backs and blasting their bodies to pieces.

"Not bad," I smirked. She playfully slapped my arm.

"Don't copy what I say," she giggled..

We continued on our path leaving dead golems behind. We took a small break under a tree.

"So Evie, I was wondering why you joined the Blades."

She took a moment before answering, "Well I needed work so I figured that joining the Blades would be a good way for me to earn gold."

"Huh, ever thought about cooking or becoming a doctor?"

"First of all I really suck at cooking believe it or not. and I can heal so technically I am already a doctor in a way. But I don't charge people for healing since I don't... I mean like, one of the qualities that people say about me is that I give service to others without expecting anything in return." She blushed with embarrassment.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Evie. That's a very good quality to have."

"I know.. it's just that I was once a bad girl."

"How so?"

"Well.. I use to be a mean person when I was a child. I'm not proud of it but one time I ignited a girl's blouse on fire because she pissed me off. I thought it was funny, but then I saw what happened to her body and that was a life changing experience for me.."

"We've all made mistakes in the past Evie, be proud that you've changed into a whole new person."

Her smile returned making the tension go away, "Thanks Jason."

"No problem, I'm just-"

An arrow whistles by my ear and sticks to the wall inches from my head.

"Shit! Archers!" We duck behind a wall as more arrows fly by us and miss. I peeked around the corner and see four golem archers, two soldier golems and a large golem with a spiked club. I relay the info to Evie.

"I'll draw the attention of the archers, you take care of the leader and the other soldiers," she said.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"It's okay Jason, my mana shield will deflect the arrows."

"Alright then. Okay on three...one..two..THREE!"

Evie runs out drawing the archer's fire with her spells. I charge at the nearest soldier and drive my sword through it and smash it on the ground. The other soldier nearly gets my with his mace and I stumble. I regain my footing and swing my sword at it cutting it in half. The bigger golem then proceeds to tackle me and I slide out of the way. I full-on charge at it and run my sword through the torso of the golem. The golem shrieks in pain and kicks me in the gut. I lose the grip on my sword and fly back a distance from the kick. The golem removes my sword from its body and charges at me.

_Shit!_ I thought. Just when I thought I was going to die, an Ice Spear flies to the golem and freezes is.

"GO! Now's you're chance!" Evie yells as she's fending off an archer that's attacking her.

I sprint over to my sword and grab it. I dash to the golem and jump into the air and with all my might slash downward on the golem cutting it in half and shattering to pieces. I then turn to Evie to help her out, but she just finished exploding and archer with her Fire Bolt. As she bent over to catch her breath, I noticed an arrow floating in mid-air around her proximity and I lose it.

I start laughing like a mad man and Evie thought I went crazy. But she also laughed. Seeing the arrow lodged into her mana shield was the funniest thing I've ever seen for some reason. The arrow finally disappears.

Something black popped out of the giant golem. I reach into it and I felt something. I yanked it out and in my hand was a health potion.

"Cool," I said.

Evie reaches into the black object and yanks out a wooden plank, "What the hell am I suppose to do with this?"

"I don't know. Sell it to Ferghus maybe?"

"Right. We should head back to Colhen, it's getting late."

I started walking back the way we came from.

"Not that way you idiot," she giggled.

I was confused and she answered my confusion by pointing at a blue misty aura surrounding an entrance. "It will teleport us out of here," she said.

Instantly after we stepped into the mist, we were magically teleported back to the Colhen docks. We reported to Ceara and Marrec and they gave us out reward and dismissed us for the day.

I yawned, "I should go check out a room at the inn."

"Yeah...about that.. I already took the last room last night."

"What!?"

After face palming myself repeatedly and cursing my bad luck Evie said that I could stay in her room.

"There's two beds," she said.

I felt my face increase in temperature and I noticed her faint blushing under the moonlight.

"Are you sure? I could just sleep under a tree or something."

She took my hand and started pulling me to the inn. "I'm sure, I wouldn't want you catching a cold out here."

After saying hi to Tieve, Evie took me to her room. I immediately noticed that there was only one bed...she tricked me.

"I thought you said there was two beds."

"I did, I lied."

I saw a new kind of smile form on her face as she closed the door. She must've seen my expression.

"Don't worry, we're not going to have sex... At least not until you want to."

_Oh Erinn, _I thought. _Evie...you have no idea what is going on in my head right now._

I walked up to her and held her hands, "Evie.. how about we take it slow and start with this."

I crossed my fingers with hers, "Will you be my girlfriend? "

Her face turned really red and she became slightly ecstatic, "Of course I will!"

_There's the smile that I like_ I thought.

Tension increased as I held her chin. I gently kissed her on the lips, "then I'm yours.. I promise to protect you no matter what and make you the happiest girl ever." We both smiled and shared a passionate kiss before we went to sleep in the same bed. I held her close and darkness came as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Soo? Better than the last chapter right? :D **

**I'll update the story as soon as I can, thanks for reading and please leave reviews so I know how I'm doing :D**


	3. Chapter 3: War

**Hey guys, back again with another chapter to The Reaper, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Two weeks had gone by. Evie and I had been training out in the desert because her magic would destroy the life around her. Once in a while we would encounter Fomor gnolls and test our training on them. There were some complications with the Royal Army and the Blades. Marrec still hasn't said a word to me after our argument. He was upset that I accepted a job from Gwynn, a captain in the Royal Army. And like what her title suggests, Gwynn is a hardened, yet irritating, warrior.

Anyways, my relationship with Evie had continued to blossom as time went by. I thought about her every minute when she wasn't with me. One day we decided to form a three-person team with a new recruit and we took odd jobs that were offered in town and we'd split the loot. His name was Kai and DAMN can he aim with that bow! Every time I saw him practicing his archery he would always hit the dead center of the target. He doesn't talk much but it doesn't really matter to me since he saved my life a couple times with his skills. I try to return the favor but he never really needs my help because of his insane kicks. I swear to Erinn he could shatter a boulder with that kick.

Anyways, Evie and I decided one day that our team should take a break from work. Kai did his own thing while Evie and I went outside of Colhen for a picnic out in the fields. She couldn't have picked a better and more beautiful spot. I was able to witness nature's beauty all around me. Of course, Evie is beautiful as always. I count my blessings every morning when I wake up hugging her close to me. No we haven't had sex yet.

My thoughts were interrupted by Evie, "hey Jason, are you alright?"

"Huh?.. Oh, um yeah. I was just thinking about events that happened up to right now."

She came behind me and hugged me around my neck, "hey, I know Marrec didn't mean what he said about you taking that assignment from Gwynn. His mind wasn't in the right place."

"I know, but still..."

Evie turned me around and looked me in the eyes, "I promise it will work out. Give Marrec some time and he'll come around and apologize."

I smiled, "You always know what to say sweetie."

"She blushed, "Noo.. not always.."

I held her chin as I moved closer, "Always.."

Our kiss was interrupted by the sound of a horn blowing.

"That's the outpost," she said.

I sighed, "So much for our day off huh?"

We went back to our room in the inn to gear up. I noticed all the chips on my sword.

"Hey Evie."

"Yeah?"

"You go ahead to the outpost, I have to see if Ferghus finished the order I placed."

"Okay," she hugged me before leaving.

After slipping on my armor I went over to the Forge. The smell of smoke and burning metal filled the atmosphere, "Hey Ferghus! Did you finish the sword I asked you to make?!"

He appeared from his workshop with a brand new great sword, "Just finished it yesterday, was a pain in the ass to find the materials you wanted though."

"Sorry about the trouble man," I exchanged a pouch of gold for the sword.

"Don't worry about it, just make sure to give those Fomors hell."

"You bet your ass I will." We laughed before I left to the outpost.

When I walked in it was chaotic. Mercenaries and Army alike all clamoring and arguing. I found Evie amongst the chaos and walked to her.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know, we're waiting for Aodhan and Gwynn to give us a briefing." she replied.

We sat down on a bench nearby. I noticed her grim expression.

"Hey what's wrong?"

She inhaled a deep breath before speaking, "While you were at the Forge, an Army scout tumbled through the door in critical condition.. He was bleeding profusely and I tried save him. But..he lost so much blood and there was nothing I could do. He died a few moments ago," she pointed to the body being placed into a coffin. "They're going to take him to Tieve for a memorial rite.."

Tears trickled down her cheeks and I held her close to me. She cried into my chest, "You did your best.. no one blames you for his death.." I gave her comforting rubs on her back and her crying eventually faded.

Aodhan and Gwynn marched through the door and demanded everyone's attention. Everyone but Evie and I stood up in acknowledgment.

"At ease." Gwynn says.

Aodhan briefed us about what happened, "an Army scout unit was sent into the ruins to investigate the growing number of gnolls in the area. As you all saw, only one of them came back alive.."

The outpost was dead silent, even Gallagher didn't make a smart comment.

He continued, "We suspect that the gnolls are gearing up for war, and that they will attack Colhen. We cannot let this happen. Jason, Evie, and Kai will be our recon unit for this operation. The rest of us will gear up and prepare for battle."

He looked to where Evie and I were, "You've got six hours to recon the area and report back to the beach where we will meet up. The rest of you, get ready."

"YES SIR!" everyone shouted.

"Let's get a move on!" Aodhan ordered.

Everyone exited the outpost except for my team. Aodhan approached us, "be careful out there. You guys will be going into this without any info, in other words, you're flying blind. Recon the area and report back to the beach and wait for us to arrive."

"Yes sir," I replied.

He changed his tone for emphasis, "DO NOT ENGAGE until we arrive.."

I nodded and he went back to discussing something with Gwynn.

"Let's go sweetie.." I helped Evie on her feet.

Marrec stopped me, "Hey rookie.. listen, about what happened a couple days ago."

I held up a hand, "It's alright man, I forgive you. I didn't know about what happened in the past."

He placed a hand on my shoulder, "thanks man. And be careful out there."

I nodded and Evie and I exited the outpost. Kai was waiting for us at the Docks.

"So what's our plan?" he asked.

"We infiltrate the area and perform reconnaissance. Then report back to the beach and wait for the reinforcements." I said.

On the ship I forgot to mention something to Kai, "Expect large numbers of resistance."

He nodded and I swear I heard him mutter under his breath, " We're like lambs going to the slaughter house.."

I thought about these words and I looked at Evie. I worried about my teams safety.

_We're going to have to bring our A-game. _I thought.

* * *

**Sorry if you found this chapter slightly boring :c**

**As always leave reviews so I know how I'm doing and I'll try and update at least once or twice a week.**

**Thank you for reading~**


	4. Chapter 4: Red Giant

**Hey guys! I noticed how short my chapters are and I apologize :c**

**It looks like a lot of words on my notebook but I guess it isn't the same on computer x_x**

**Anyways, enjoy! I put a lot of work into this chapter :D**

* * *

We saw a LOT of gnoll warriors and archers as we silently slipped by the patrols and camps.

They would easily slaughter us if they detected our presence.

Kai whispered, "What's our plan Jason?"

"We should look for their leader and leave the main forces to the Army. We can't take them head on." I replied.

Evie slapped me on the back of the head, "Did you already forget what Aodhan said to us?!" she whispered.

I remembered, "Right. My bad.."

"According to what these gnolls have been saying their leader is a red gnoll." Kai said.

Evie scowled, "Are you insane?! Did you not just hear what I said?"

Kai held up a hand, "Calm down woman, I'm just saying what I heard."

"Wouldn't it save us a lot of trouble if we take the leader hostage and demand a surrender?" I suggested.

Evie slapped me on the back of the head again.

"OW! What was that for?!" I asked.

"Fomors live by the ALPHA CODE. Even if you take their leader hostage, they won't surrender. They'll see their leader as weak and kill him AND us.." she said.

I felt like an idiot, "Right..sorry."

Kai whispered, " Let's stop screwing around and get to our strategy then."

"Alright.. We'll split up and map out our areas. Rendezvous back at this trap when you're finished." I pointed at the giant spiked log above us ready to swing down after the activation of the trip wire.

"In case we're compromised, this will slow them down. Alright let's move out."

Evie and I waited for Kai to disappear around the corner, "Be careful Evie.."

"You too Jason.." We kissed before we split.

I crept around the corner and noted a patrol ahead. After hours of mapping the area and marking the patrols and camps, I started back to the rendezvous point. Sword out and ready for combat just in case, I crept back silently.

Suddenly, I head the sound of monstrous footsteps around the corner. I hid inside an abandoned tent. The steps became louder and I heard the sound of metal scraping against the rocky ground. I peeked outside and my heart almost stopped. Directly in front of me and walking by is a towering red gnoll with an enormous battle hammer coated with spikes. The gnoll easily stood at least twelve feet tall. In my awe I accidentally tapped my sword on the ground.

The gnoll instantly growled to a stop. _FUCK! _I thought. The gnoll turned around and started approaching my direction. I prepared for the worst as he neared my position. The gnoll chief was a few feet away when I heard something else come around the corner. The gnoll chief stopped where we was and turned around allowing me to peek outside. It was another gnoll soldier. He spoke something I couldn't understand and the gnoll chief growled.

_Did the others compromise their_ presence? I worried. As soon as the gnoll chief disappeared with the soldier, I silently crept out of the tent and started walking back to the rendezvous point.

I was relieved to see Evie and Kai at the rendezvous. She ran to me and we embraced.

"I was worried, you took a long time to get here.." she said.

"I'm sorry.. I had a little..delay."

Kai instantly scowled, "You didn't engage any gnoll did you?"

I shook my head, "No, worse.."

They waited for my explanation.

"I saw the gnoll chieftain.."

Evie gasped, "Did you fight him?!"

"No No, Hell no!" I replied, "it is the most terrifying thing I've ever seen. It easily towers at twelve feet and his weapon is an enormous battle hammer coated with spikes. If I engaged him I would surely be a fucking appetizer for it by now."

We were silent for a few moments, and then Kai broke the silence.

"We should get back to the beach. It's almost time."

"Alright.." I said.

We headed back to the beach and patiently waited for the reinforcements.

Evie and I chatted for the moment, "You didn't have any trouble did you?"

She shook her head, "No, I did what I had to do. Map the area and mark the patrols and camps on the map."

I held her close to me, "When I was hiding from the gnoll chieftain, I thought about you. If he detected me I wouldn't let him take me away. I would've fought him to the death because I wanted to come back to you alive.."

Tears trickled down her face, "Please don't say stuff like that Jason.."

We embraced for the longest time ever in silence.

"Hey," Kai said.

"The reinforcements are here."

We looked on the horizon and saw ships approaching the beach.

_This is going to be a hell of a battle. _I thought.

* * *

**Yeah not much action I know.. but I did my best to instill suspense so I hope you enjoyed this chapter c:**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**As always leave reviews so I know how I'm doing :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Decisive Battle

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The ships closed in on the beach and anchored down.

"FAN OUT!" a familiar voice commanded.

It was Aodhan. Soldiers and Mercenaries alike stepped off the ships.

Aodhan approached us, "Do you have our recon intel?"

We nodded, "Good, report to the strategy meeting in five minutes."

Kai pulled Evie and I aside away from everyone else, "Should we tell them about what you saw?"

Evie didn't hesitate to answer, "Of course we should! They have a right to know."

"She's right Kai, if we don't tell them, there will be catastrophic results." I said.

"I know that, but you're not getting what I'm saying. If we tell them, wouldn't that cause a demoralization among the soldiers?"

Evie and I looked at each other and then back at Kai, "What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well if you knew that you were going into battle with a high possibility of encountering this monster and being killed, wouldn't you feel a bit demoralized?"

We were silent.

"Even so.. everyone has a right to know ahead of time so we can plan out an attack plan on the gnoll chief." she said.

I nodded, "yeah having an attack plan could raise the morale of the soldiers."

"Alright, you have my support in this matter then."

Aodhan calls to us, "The strategy meeting starts in a few moments, get your asses over here!"

Everyone gathers around a supply box and my team places our maps on it.

"We should all split up into three different teams," I suggest.  
"Each one of my team members including me will all lead you on our routes."

I change my tone for emphasis, "There is no room for error, they know we're here."

I point at each spot we marked on the maps, "The X's will be spots where the patrols are at and the Circles on the map are the enemy camps."

I motion to the drawing of the crown on my map, "This is where their leader is, we'll all rendezvous at this point," I point to the area right before the leader's camp, "before we attack the last camp."

"Any questions?" Aodhan says.

"What does their leader look like?" the soldier next to me asks.

Evie and Kai focus their attention on me.

_Oh man..._ I thought.

I took a deep breath before answering, "Their leader is a red gnoll. And listen to me when I say this,"

I change my tone for emphasis again, "DO NOT ENGAGE THE LEADER."

"Why? He can't be any tougher than any other gnoll right?" Gallagher says.

"The Gnoll Chief is twelve feet tall and wields an enormous battle hammer coated with spikes," I finally say.

Everyone instantly went quiet, "Holy Erinn.. TWELVE feet tall?" a soldier inquires.

I nodded. Chaos ensues as the soldiers start questioning people around them.

"SILENCE!" Aodhan and Gwynn yell simultaneously.

Everyone became silent, "Look, I know it's a terrifying fact, but if we stick to our plan, everything will go smoothly." I say.

"When we all rendezvous before we strike the leader's camp, we'll come up with another strategy to deal with the leader. Do I make myself clear?"

Most people nodded, the rest are still processing the information in their head.

"Alright, we'll split up into three different attack teams."

Evie, Kai and I step forward and start selecting people to be on our teams. I made double sure Gwynn and Ceara stay with Evie so no one gets any stupid ideas. I picked seven soldiers and four archers to accompany me. Kai and Aodhan take up to twenty soldiers with them. And Evie, Gwynn, and Ceara have four archers and fifteen soldiers accompany them.

I pull Evie aside before we leave, "No matter what happens Evie, I just-"

She put a finger to my lips, "Save it for later Jason..just come back alive please.."

I held her close and we embrace, "I promise I will..you stay safe too."

"I will.."

We split into our teams.

"Alright, the rest of you stay here and guard the ships until we give the signal for you to charge in, everyone else FAN OUT." I order.

The teams split off into three different directions on their routes while fifty or so stay behind.

_**Evie's POV**_

My team and I cautiously follow our route to the nearest patrol.

As we silently follow our route, "Why are we being led by this bitch?" I hear from behind.

I wanted to turn around and freeze the man who said that but Gwynn was way ahead of me.

"Stow that shit Simmons or I will make you clean the fucking Outpost with a feather when we get back.." she orders.

The soldier instantly shut his mouth and looked down in embarrassment.

_Whoa.. _I thought.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side," Ceara whispers to me.

We reach the first patrol. Two archers and four gnoll soldiers.

The archers stood on the patrol tower, I relayed the info that I would take out the tower and Gwynn and a group of men would take out the soldiers.

I held three fingers up and curled them back down one at a time. _One..two..three._

I jump out of cover shooting a fire bolt at the base of the tower and cause it to collapse killing the archers in the process.

Like as if it was rehearsed, Gwynn and three other men sprint forward and take down the gnolls and run them through with swords all in one quick motion.

We continued forward with stealth. _That attack might have alerted the camp nearby _I thought.

Eventually we reach an enemy camp marked on my map. This time there were more soldiers and archers.

..._Thirty soldiers...seven archers. _I thought.

I whisper to Gwynn, "We're a little bit outnumbered here, do you have any suggestions?"

She took a moment to think about a plan. She looked ahead of me to count the numbers then turned around and gave some orders.

She turned back to me, "You take out the archers with one shot and we'll handle the soldiers."

I nodded and started charging up one of my strongest spells, "ready.."

My magic focus reaches the desired level, "GOO!" I shout.

I fire seven lightning bolts and they all make contact with the archers causing them to explode and everyone else charges in with their battle cries.

The gnolls immediately sprung into action as a battle was about to ensue as steel clashed with steel.

I ran in as well blocking a hit from a gnoll club with my staff and blunting the gnoll in the face with the back of my staff.

With a quick motion I ram my palm into the gnoll soldier causing a shock wave to explode from my hand making the gnoll soldier fly back and splatter against the wall.

I notice a mercenary take a blow to the face from a club and send healing orbs to him. He instantly gets back up and runs his sword through the soldier gnoll.

I became an immediate threat to three nearby soldier gnolls and they charge at me with feral growls.

I charge up my focus to the desired level in time and swing my staff in front of me causing a ring of fire to form and turn the three incoming gnolls into ash.

I was saved by a mercenary archer from an incoming gnoll soldier attacking me from behind.

I nod thanks and continue fighting.

A few minutes later the camp is completely wiped out with bodies of gnolls lying everywhere.

I rush over to wounded soldiers and mercenaries sealing up their wounds with my healing orbs.

We took a small break and I examined the map, _One more camp before we rendezvous with the others _I thought.

"What's our progress?" Gwynn asks.

"One more camp before we rendezvous with the others captain," I reply.

"Alright, and you don't have to call me captain. Gwynn is fine."

I nod. I stop her as she turns around to go to her soldiers, "By the way.. thanks for sticking up for me when that soldier made a rude comment earlier."

"No problem, I was in your situation as I rose in the ranks of the Army. So I sympathize with you. Plus it was the wrong time since we're in the middle of a battle."

She puts an arm around my shoulders, "We ladies have to stick together. And I'll admit, you're tougher than you look. Jason is really lucky to have you."

I blush in embarrassment, "It's okay, I respect Jason. He's a fine young man, reminds me of my husband. He's a keeper Evie, don't lose him."

For the first time in my life I saw Gwynn flash a smile and I smile back. I felt a tender feeling as I thought the possibility that Gwynn and I could be good friends.

_I hope the others are doing okay.._ I thought.

_**Kai's POV**_**  
**

_Annoying pests.. why the hell did Jason stick me with these men.. everyone except Aodhan is useless _I thought begrudgingly.

My team was approaching the nearest patrol, I hold up a hand and everyone stops.

_..five soldiers and..four archers. Too big for a patrol, something's not right.. _I thought.

"CHARGE!" a soldier calls from behind and four men run out.

Aodhan calls after, "YOU FUCKING MORONS, STOP!"

_Oh boy.._ I thought.

The soldiers charging trigger a trap and giant rocks fall on top of them.

"Fucking dumb asses," I muttered as I fire a ricochet shot at the nearest gnoll soldier.

The arrow bounces off of the soldier and kills the archers while knocking the soldiers down.

Aodhan rushes in with the other men and they overwhelm the gnoll soldiers and stab them to death.

Aodhan demanded everyone's attention, "Now listen up!"

He pointed at the rubble left from the trap, "Unless you want to end up like those idiots, I suggest you put away your pride and listen to Kai!"

"Why the hell should we listen to this ranger?!" a soldier demanded.

Aodhan walks up to the soldier and grabs him by the shirt, "Because this 'ranger' is your life line! Go ahead and ignore him, because I'll gladly toss you into the next patrol and let them make a fucking appetizer out of you! UNDERSTAND!?"

He dropped the soldier and strode to me, "Let's continue, we've made to much noise."

I nodded while hiding a smirk.

At the marked camp site, I let the other men sit back.

_Can't trust these guys to do it right.. _I thought.

I extend my short bow into a long bow and mark each of the gnolls at the camp.

I pull out all the arrows in my quiver and perform a full pull-back on my string and let loose on the marked gnolls.

The arrows magically fly to their targets and kill them. The remaining gnolls charge at me.

"I got this," I say.

I dodge the nearest gnoll and perform a gale kick at the three gnolls in front of me sending them flying back.

I pull out a knife and drive it into the head of the gnoll I dodged.

The gnoll instantly went limp as I let it fall to the ground.

I gather up the arrows I fired and insert them back into my quiver.

Aodhan comes behind me and pats me on the shoulder, "Nice work mercenary."

I nodded.

_**Jason's**** POV**_

We proceeded along my route silently.

"Why do we have less people in our company sir?" a soldier inquires.

I turn around and smirk, "So I don't accidentally kill one of my own."

I unhook my great sword for emphasis.

We approached the marked patrol on my map.

It was only one soldier and an archer chatting by a campfire.

_Wow, this is going to be easy. _I thought.

I showed the men and all of them eagerly wanted to have a go at the gnolls.

I randomly selected a soldier in front of me and watched as he stealthily approached the gnolls.

He pulls out his knife and stabs the soldier gnoll in the back of the head and pounces on the archer and runs the knife through its chest.

The other soldiers patted him on the back.

"All right let's stay focused, we still have a camp to hit before we rendezvous with the others." I said.

We silently marched on to the nearby camp.

I heard the sound of a battle horn blow, _Shit..I hope the others are alright _I thought.

I peeked around the corner and saw the soldiers gearing up, no archers.

"Alright guys, there aren't any archers so we can all charge in." I said.

The men eagerly waited for my command.

_One...two..three _"ATTACK!" I yelled.

With a battle cry we all charged into the camp catching the gnoll soldiers off guard.

I slashed the nearest gnoll in half and continue by swinging my sword upwards in an arc decapitating two gnolls in front of me.

An oncoming gnoll came at me with a spiked club and I kicked it in the gut before running my sword through it.

I tossed the body from my sword at three oncoming gnolls and knock them down.

Some soldiers overwhelmed the stumbled gnolls and stabbed them to death.

We kept up the fighting for another ten minutes.

_Shit.. I didn't think there was this many gnoll soldiers _I thought.

I noticed my men starting to grow tired.

"I have to end this quick," I muttered.

I ordered all my men to jump and with all my might, I smashed my sword into the ground causing an earthquake and knocking the gnoll soldiers on their backs.

The men took the opportunity and killed the gnoll soldiers.

"Regroup!" I order.

All the men huddled close and sat down for a break.

"Five minutes and we rendezvous with the others!" I said.

I sat down on a fallen log and gulped down some water from my camel bag.

A soldier walked up to me and sat next to me.

I realized the soldier was a female after she removed her helmet.

"You're really something you know that?" she says.

"How so?"

"What you did just now, not even the average strong man could do that."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm not an average man."

She searched me from head to toe, "I can definitely see that" she said in a teasing tone.

I held up a hand, "Don't even go there, my heart already belongs to someone else."

She frowned, "Oh.. well I'll be available if you ever reconsider" she winked.

She put her helmet back on and walked away.

"Hold up," I say. "What's your name?"

She smiled, "My name is Grace."

"Well it was nice meeting you Grace."

"I feel the same..and maybe a bit more." she winked.

_Huh, crazy bitch _I mused.

"Alright break's over! Let's Rendezvous with everyone else!"

_**Rendezvous**** Point**_

Evie and Kai met up with me.

"Are you guys alright?" I ask.

"Yeah," they say simultaneously.

Evie and I hug, "I'm glad you're okay sweetie.."

"I'm glad you're okay too.."

We kiss passionately and I hear the "Oooo's" from all the men around us.

Aodhan and Gwynn approach us, "Alright break it up you two love birds. Save it for later." Aodhan says.

Gwynn points at the areas in the leader's camp, "I want all of you archers on top of this building providing us support. Once all the soldiers are down, concentrate all your fire on the leader."

Kai and the archers nod and start moving to their spots.

"In case they surround us, I want two different attack teams. Aodhan and I will lead one, Jason and Evie will lead the other."

We form our attack teams, "You guys will go in first." Gwynn says.

I whisper to Evie, "Stay behind me."

She nods and goes behind me.

"Alright.. are you ready team?" I ask.

"Hell yeah!" most of them say.

"Alright on three..." They wait in anticipation.

"One..two..THREE!" I yell.

My team charges in making the loudest battle cry they could possibly make.

The soldiers come charging at us too.

Evie fires a fire bolt and explodes four of the soldiers in front of me.

I swing my blade in a forward arc and decapitate two soldier gnolls torsos in front of me. Some of my men were tackled by the gnoll soldiers and started getting beaten.

"Go help them!" I tell Evie.

She nods and runs to the soldiers.

I pick up a spear and toss it at the nearest soldier gnoll impaling it all the way through.

The archers start their volleys on the incoming soldier gnolls and my team falls back as the gnolls fall one by one.

All the soldier gnolls are dead.

Suddenly, we hear a deafening roar from the enormous doorway in front of us.

The second attack team comes in behind us.

The footsteps approach us as the red gnoll chieftain emerges from the darkness of the doorway.

Some of the men started backing up.

The gnoll chief gives a terrifying growl sending some of the men retreating.

It charges at us and swings it's giant hammer at my team.

I grab Evie and jump out of the way with her.

The hammer strikes nearly all of my attack team sending bloodied bodies flying and men screaming in pain.

The second attack team charges and the gnoll chief kicks two incoming men and sends them flying back smacking the people behind them.

Men screamed as the chief drives his hammer force on top of them.

Blood and whatever remained splattered in all directions.

The archers' arrows kept bouncing off of the gnoll chief's hide like it was steel.

The gnoll chief growled again and Gwynn orders a retreat.

"FALL BACK!" she yells.

Evie shoots an ice spear at the gnoll chief, but it doesn't freeze it.

I jump up into the air and swing my sword down on the gnoll chief.

He simply grabbed me in mid air and tossed me away.

I grunted in pain, then I suddenly realized Evie is the only person there.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" I yell.

Before Evie could cast her spell the gnoll chief performs a slide kick and sends her flying and I watched as she rolled to a stop in front of the stairs.

I tried to get up but my leg was broken. The gnoll chief was closing in on Evie who couldn't stand.

"EVIE!" I cried out as I struggled to get on my feet.

The gnoll chief kicks her staff away and raises his hammer.

"NOOO!"

Time seemed to have stop.

_Come on! GET UP JASON! GET UP! _

_"Use my power.."_ a voice calls out to me.

_Who's there!? _

Suddenly time stops around me and a black portal opens in front of me.

_"You want to save the girl don't you?" _the voice says.

_Yes! Please help me! _I beg.

A black figure emerges from the portal. It wore a cloak darker than the night sky and had a shrouded face.

_"I am known as the Reaper."_

The Reaper holds out its hand and from it a great sword emerges.

_What are you? I inquire._

_"I am the soul of a Dark Knight. Perhaps you've heard of me."_

I remembered a picture of it in a story book.

_"Precisely, I'm here to offer you a contract. Let me use your body as a vessel and I shall give you my power."_

I only thought of Evie and accepted the contract.

The Reaper shrieks and merges with me.

I felt an intense power fill me.

My leg had healed and I was able to stand.

Time moved again and the gnoll chief had his hammer raised in front of Evie, "Jason!" she calls out.

With a new lightning speed, I dash in front of Evie and swing my great sword upward parrying the gnoll chief's attack.

With a feral roar I swing my sword in a foward arc.

There was an intense wind gust from my swing and the gnoll chief was cut clean through.

Blood had spilled all over my face as the gnoll chief growled for the last time before falling.

_It's over.._ I thought.

I turn to Evie and embrace her, "I-I almost lost you.."

She started crying, "I was so scared.."

I comfort her with rubs on her back, "It's okay..It's okay.. it's over.."

We embraced for a long time then I picked her up.

I start walking back to the rendezvous point witnessing the gruesome scene all around me.

The soldiers didn't survive the gnoll chief's attacks and died.

I met up with Aodhan and Gwynn at the beach, "Holy Erinn.. are you two alright?" Gwynn asked.

I wanted to bite her head off, but I resisted the urge to vent my frustration with her question and simply nodded.

They all noticed the blood smeared on my face.

Aodhan stopped me and asked, "Did you kill the chief?.."

I nodded, "he can't be anymore dead."

The soldiers gathered around me cheering.

I kissed Evie on the cheek and held her close to me.

On the ship, everyone on board was celebrating but my team.

Kai had fallen asleep along with Evie. I held her close to me.

I suddenly remembered the Reaper, "What have I done?" I muttered.

Evie stirred, "mmm..huh?"

I shushed her, "nothing."

She went back to sleep. I thought about what it means to be a dark knight and I resolved to ask Nyle when we get back to Colhen.

_I'm a dark knight now.._

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! :D**

**I hope you liked this chapter and as always, leave reviews and I'll update the story as soon as possible.**

**And I know the dark knight thing came early but hey, the story is called The Reaper so I brought it in early.**


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

**Hey guys! Glad to be back writing more chapters! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Back at Colhen, we all stood in the town cemetery and listened to Tieve perform memorial rites for the men who died in battle.

While Tieve was reciting a rite Kai pulled Evie and I aside.

"I meant to ask you this earlier, but it slipped from my mind. What the hell was that?" he said.

"What the hell was 'what?'" I ask.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Jason.."

I did, he was referring to my lightning speed during the battle.

"Yeah, what was that Jason?" Evie asks.

I sighed, "Some other time alright? Show some respect for our fallen comrades."

I went back to the funeral.

_**Evie and Kai**_

"You saw what he did right, Evie?" Kai inquires.

"Crystal clear, there is no way someone can move that fast. But lay off Jason, he has his reasons for keeping it a secret."

"And I respect that, but I can't help but be curious.. I'll keep an eye on him."

As Kai starts walking back to the funeral, Evie stops him by grabbing his arm, "Don't.."

Kai shrugs Evie off, "Listen, I know it's harder for you to admit that there is something strange that just happened to Jason, but you can't let your love for him blind you."

"No you listen.. Strange or not he saved me and I'm grateful for that. I don't care what happened to him, he'll always be Jason."

Kai face palms, "You are so naïve Evie.."

He sighs, "Whatever, you don't have to do anything. I'll keep and eye on him."

Kai walks back to the funeral leaving Evie alone.

Evie's attention wanders to two bunnies playing in the flower patches.

She smiles at the joy that she is witnessing, _If only it was that easy for us _she thought.

_"You know what Jason has become don't you?" _A voice calls out to Evie.

_Of course I do.. he's a dark knight now._

_"Then why do you continue to hang around him? It's forbidden for a Paladin and a Dark Knight to be romantically entwined together."_

_Shut up, I do whatever I want to do. You're merely a guest in my body._

_"Calm down Evie, I'm just warning you.. tread carefully."_

She sighs, _I know.. sorry Kathryn._

_"It's okay Evie, I'm just looking out for you. It's my duty to make sure you know what you're getting into. I know Jason is gorgeous but don't forget what spirit he's harboring in his body."_

_You think Jason is gorgeous? _Evie mused.

_"Well yeah, if I wasn't a spirit I'd love to get him on my bed." _Kathryn laughs.

_"But anyways, I'm just warning you girl."_

_I know. _

Evie walks back to the funeral.

_**Jason**_

The funeral lasted for a couple of hours before the rites were finish.

The soldiers wanted to remove the depressing atmosphere and decided to throw a party back at the outpost.

I sat down outside after getting a drink. I heard footsteps approaching me and expected Kai or Evie, but it was Grace.

"Hey there gorgeous," she winked.

"Hey." I sipped my drink.

Grace sat down next to me, "What are you doing out here? The party's in there."

"I just want to be alone for now."

She scooted closer, "You want to talk about it?"

I looked at her, "About what?"

"I'm not an idiot Jason, what's bothering you?"

I sighed, "it's nothing. I'm still drowsy from the adrenaline rush." I sipped my drink again.

"Liar."

"Look, if I don't want to talk then I don't want to talk." I retorted.

"Okay jeez.."

Evie approached us, "Hey Jason."

I smiled and got up and hugged her, "Hey sweetie."

"Sweetie?" Grace stood up.

Evie looked at Grace, "who's this?"

"Um, Evie this is Grace. Grace this is Evie." I said.

Evie offered her hand, "it's nice to meet you Grace."

Grace took it, "yeah.. you too."

Grace started to grip Evie's hand harder, but Evie wasn't affected.

"I'll be right back with another drink," I said.

_**Evie and Grace**_

"What's your problem?" Evie asks.

Grace lets go of Evie's hand, "I don't like you Paladins."

Evie's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yeah, I know what you are," Grace said.

"How did you find out?" Evie asks.

Dark aura resonates from Grace, "a certain someone told me."

"You're a dark knight.."

"Exactly. I don't know why you're traipsing around with Jason, you should know it's forbidden."

"I'm well aware of the rules."

"Then stay the hell away from him, he's mine." Grace smiled with want.

Evie balled her fist, _Why that little bitch! _she thought.

_"Easy.. you don't want to fight her, she's out of your league." Kathryn says._

"Who the hell do you think you are bitch?!" Evie retaliates.

"I am what I am little girl." The dark aura disappears.

Evie grumbles and reaches for her staff.

"Think about what you're about to do Evie," Grace says.

_"Don't do it Evie, this will destroy the peace between Paladins and Dark Knights." Kathryn says._

Evie sighs and calms down, "Jason will always be mine. And you can't take him away from me."

"We'll see about that." Grace smirks.

_**Jason**_

I return to Evie and Grace with a new drink. I could sense the tension in the atmosphere.

"Is everything alright ladies?" I ask.

Evie walks over to me and grabs my hand, "we were just leaving."

Evie pulls me back to the inn and I drop my drink, "hey! That took a long time to brew."

***In Evie's room at the inn***

"What's going on Evie?" I ask.

She closes the door, "it's nothing Jason. I just wanted some alone time with you."

"Oh, well okay. What's up?"

She sighs and sits down on the bed, "I want to tell you something."

_"What do you think you're doing?" Kathryn asks._

_I want to reveal what I am to him _she replies to Kathryn.

_"Well can it wait some other time? I don't think now is a good time since he recently became a dark knight."_

_Fine.._

"What is it?" I ask.

Evie took a moment before asking, "Will you make love to me?"

If I still had my drink I would've dropped it in shock.

"I'm sorry what did you just ask?"

Evie blushed, "Will..you make love to me?"

It was my turn to blush a little, I sat next to Evie.

"Evie.. I-"

"It doesn't have to be tonight," she interrupted.

I held her shoulders and faced her to me, "I was going to say that I would love to sweetie.."

Her eyes widened, "r-really?"

I kissed her passionately, "really."

_**Third Person POV**_

The passion stirred between Jason and Evie and they removed their armor and left their clothes on as Jason sat Evie on his lap. She slid her hands underneath his shirt and felt his strong body as they kissed. Their tongues slid into each others mouths as they sucked on it savoring the taste. Jason scooped her up in his arms and laid Evie down on the bed. He started moving down as he kissed her neck. Then when he got to her throat he slowly removed the buttons from Evie's shirt. He tossed her shirt to the floor and Evie's breasts were exposed.

Jason gently fondled her right breast as he moved to the other licking her nipple inside his warm mouth.

Evie moaned with pleasure, "oh god..." she said.

She slid her hands inside his shirt again sliding her fingers down his back. She removed his shirt and tossed it aside and kissed Jason while he fondled her breast. Evie crept her hands down Jason's abdomen and found his bulging dick. She rubbed it through his pants and began loosening his belt.

Jason grabbed her hand, "It's okay, I'll do it sweetie."

He smiled and got up and started taking off his pants. Evie grabbed her skirt and slipped it off followed by her panties.

The pants came off and without pause, they eased back onto the bed and kissed again.

"Are you sure you want to do this Evie?" Jason asks.

Evie smiles, "I'm sure Jason."

Jason spreads Evie's legs apart and positions his dick near Evie's vagina. Evie waited anticipating the penetration as every nerve cried out to be pacified. Jason grabs Evie's hips and quickly pounds his dick all the way into her vagina and slamming his thighs against hers. Evie cries out from the sudden pain as Jason pauses to let Evie get accustomed to having him inside her. Jason began moving back and forth slowly. Evie's pain soon diminished and was replaced by overwhelming pleasure. She moaned furiously as she dug her nails into Jason's back.

"So..warm, Ah! Jason I love you.." she moaned.

Jason silenced her with another kiss as he began moving faster and thrusting harder.

"Evie...you're so tight!" Jason felt like his dick was being squished inside Evie's smooth, tight, warm vagina.

Jason began to feel a jolt in his stomach and his groin grow tighter, "Evie.. I think I'm about to.."

"Oh Jason.. give it to me. Fill me with your seed.." Evie moans.

Jason groans as he slams his dick all the way into Evie's vagina and she cried out in pleasure as his warm liquid filled her up. Jason collapsed next to Evie and they both took a moment to rest while gasping for breath.

They smiled as Jason pulled the blanket over their bodies, "I love you Evie.."

"I love you too Jason.."

They sweetly kiss each other before Jason falls asleep.

Evie smiles as she watches him sleep.

_"Do you realize what you've done Evie?!" Kathryn exclaims._

_Oh shut up Kathryn, you'd do the same thing._ Evie thought.

_"That doesn't matter, you just committed a realllyyy big taboo."_

_It's not like anyone will know.._

_"That's true but you have to be more careful girl.."_

_I know, I know. It was worth it though.._

_"I'm really happy for you Evie, but just be careful from now on. You're lucky you're not in the fertile zone or you would've been impregnated."_

_I know, you can stop lecturing me now Kathryn. I'm tired and I want to sleep._

_"Okay then. Good night Evie."_

_Night... _

Evie falls asleep and Kathryn exits.

_**Grace**_

_Damn that little whore! _she thought.

_"You should go report this to the council." A voice says._

_No! Jason will get in trouble too.._

_"Okay whatever, you're just jealous that she got to him first." the voice laughs._

_Shut up! _

_"Aww, is the wittle girl going to cry?" _

_I SAID SHUT UP!_

A tear slid down Grace's cheek, "I'll get you, you little bitch.." she whispers.

Grace steps away from the door and walks back to her room in silence.

* * *

**I thought I should have at least added a sex scene.. so yeah.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will post another one soon.**

**Leave reviews so I know how I'm doing, Thanks! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Hoarfrost Hollow

**Hey guys! Good to be back with another chapter of The Reaper.**

**I researched ways to make my fight scenes a little better since I wasn't really satisfied with how it was.. and that didn't really help me much XD **

**And I do not own the Vindictus storyline. All rights go to Devcat. And credits for the idea of a dark knight/paladin spirit as characters go to author of "Tales of Insurrection" Lunar Wolf Fenrir :)  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Jason**_

Sunlight creeped through the window and I bring my hand up to my face to shield my eyes while they got accustomed to the light. My attention is shifted to the beautiful Evie sleeping soundly next to me. I recall the moment we shared last night and smile with fulfillment. If I once felt like the luckiest man in the world, I was now the luckiest man in existence.

I withdraw the sheets from me and stand up off to the side of the bed. I tug the sheets back over Evie's shoulder and walk over to the cabinet to inspect the clothes I had.

_Hmm... what to wear _I thought.

After a while of consideration a voice spoke to me, _"for the love of.. just fucking decide!"_

Alarmed by the sudden voice I inspect my surroundings.

_"I'm in your head you dimwit." _The voice says.

_Who are you? _I thought.

_"I'm a Paladin spirit. My name is Kathryn."_

_Why the hell are you in my head?_

_"Because YOU became one with MY vessel."_

_Vessel? _I look over to Evie.

_"Yes, you're bride-to-be is my vessel which makes her a Paladin."_

_And that gives you permission to be in my head because?..._

_"I already told you...ugh forget it. Just know this, you and Evie just committed a really bad thing."_

_How bad? _

_"Bad as in you and Evie could be put to death. A Paladin and Dark Knight are FORBIDDEN to be romantically associated! Just ask your 'Reaper' Dark Knight spirit."_

_"She's correct," _Reaper says.

_Oh for the love of...if we're marked for death then what the hell do we do? _I ask.

_"Just keep a low profile, act like friends around other people. You never really know who's a dark knight or a paladin unless it's obvious." _Kathryn says.

A sudden yell interrupts our conversation, "SHUT UP KATHRYN! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

I look over to Evie and she's sitting up with eyes half-opened. I should have foreseen her being naked still and blushed a little. I sit next to her, realizing I'm naked still as well.

"Hey beautiful," I smile.

Evie's eyes widen and she looks at me, "Oh! Morning Jason!"

I cup my hand under her chin and sweetly press my lips against hers.

_"Aww isn't this romantic?" _Reaper says.

_"I'm glad you remembered..." _Kathryn says.

Evie jolts with surprise, "Who was that?"

I put an arm around her shoulder, "That would be Reaper, my dark knight spirit."

_"The one and only." _Reaper dignifies.

_"Oh shut it honey-boo." _Kathryn teases.

"Honey-boo?" Evie and I inquire simultaneously.

_"I told you not to call me that!" _Reaper says annoyed.

This is the best moment so far, "So you tell Evie and I that we committed a big taboo, but yet it sounds like you both committed it first in your lifetime." I laugh

Reaper sighs, _"Yeah, we were in love."_

_"You make it sound like that was a bad thing!" Kathryn says._

_"IT WAS! In case you forgot we both were executed!"_

_"Why I oughta.."_

Evie smacks the back of my head, "OW! What was that for?" I ask.

Evie looks at her hand confused, "I-I don't know, my hand moved on it's own."

_"I can take control of your body movements if needed Evie." Kathryn says._

"Well don't do that ever again unless it's 'needed'" Evie sighed.

Someone knocked on our door, "Hey it's Gwynn, report to the outpost in ten." The sound of her footsteps disappeared shortly after.

"Why don't you both resolve your issues in another room, Evie and I have to do stuff." I say to Kathryn and Reaper.

_"Fine." _they say.

Evie and I slip on our clothes and armor and head down the stairs. "Well that was something, I never thought I could hear your spirit." I say.

"Me either, I didn't think Reaper would be so casual." Evie says.

At the front desk in the inn, a robed man stood near the door and looked directly at me. I recognized the robe, it was Nyle. He approached me, "You wanted to see me young man?"

I suddenly remembered the letter I sent him, "Uh yeah, but maybe during the evening if that's alright with you.."

He simply nods and walks out of the inn.

"Creepy.." Evie says.

_**At the Outpost**_

I open the door and let Evie walk in first. The soldiers must have left since the outpost was near empty as always. Kai was leaning against the wall and nodded to us.

"Good you're all here," Gwynn says coming down from the stairway. A young man followed behind her. He wore all brown clothing and had a brown beret on.

_Must be a cadet _I thought.

"This is my cadet-in-training, Ellis." Gwynn says.

We all greet him, "it's an honor to meet the three people who took down the gnoll chieftain." he bows.

Kai, Evie and I exchange glances at each other.

"Ellis will be filling in for me while I head back to the Royal Army base for a debrief. I want all of you to treat him fairly like you've been treating me." Gwynn says.

We all nod in understanding and Gwynn takes her leave.

"Right, so what Gwynn wanted me to do was to brief you guys on the huntress Kirstie here in this town. All she wants you to do is to talk to her to see what's bothering her." Ellis says.

"That's it?" Kai asks.

"Sounds like something Gwynn could have done herself." I say.

"Let's just do what Gwynn asks us to do and get it over with." Evie says.

We exit the outpost and head for the traveler's shop.

_**Traveler's Shop**_

"Welcome to my shop how may I help you?" a red-haired woman asks us as we walk in.

"Hi Kirstie, we're just here to check up on you." Evie says.

"Oh hey girl! Check up on me for what?" she asks.

"Well it was just Gwynn's orders, so what's bothering you?" Evie asks.

"You all might want to sit down for this then." Kirstie says.

We all took a chair and sat down near the fireplace. "Listen carefully. Just past the Perilous Ruins, there exists a long, deep hollow. At the end of that icy hollow just when you think you can't go any further, lies a cavern of unmelting ice."

Kirstie takes a deep breath before continuing, "there you will find my nemesis...a giant white polar bear."

"How big was this polar bear?" Kai asks.

"The bear is as big as Colhen's inn." Kirstie replies.

Evie gasps, "and you met this monster face to face?!"

Kirstie nods, "I encountered him somewhere else in the arctic region. When I first saw it though, I fled. I didn't have the skill to fight him at that time..but the next time I saw it, we fought ferociously, but my weapon broke and I was forced to flee."

Evie scoots next to Kirstie, "are you crazy? Why would you try and fight a monster that big?"

Kirstie shakes her head, "it was just for pride, I would've been known as a great huntress. But that ambition disappeared a long time ago."

Kirstie walks over to the fireplace and picks up a giant red ball from the mantle and shows it to us, "this was the beast's eye that I claimed from it during our fight."

We all stared at it in awe. The sheer size of the eye easily matched the size of my head. Kirstie sets the trophy back on top of the mantle.

"I recently heard a rumor that my nemesis has holed itself inside the hollow and I've been preparing to see if the rumors were true. I was going to go check it out in a few days." Kirstie says.

Kai stands up, "my curiosity is at its peak. We could check it out for you so you wouldn't have to leave your shop."

Kirstie protests, "Oh no, I could never ask you to do this for me."

"It's okay, we won't fight it if we see it." Evie says.

"We could just check it out for you," I say.

"We'll be back within a few days," Kai says.

We leave the shop before we could hear another protest from Kirstie.

As the door closed, Kirstie thought to herself, "good luck and stay safe.."

_**At the Docks**_

I approach Kai and Evie, "our boat will be ready in a few minutes."

They nodded, "so back to our conversation yesterday.." Kai says.

_"Annoying pest." _Reaper says.

"I deserve an explanation Jason. I know what I saw and I wasn't imagining shit." Kai says.

_"It's up to you if you want to reveal what you are to him Jason," K_athryn says.

I sighed, _Might as well, he is a part of our team now. _I thought.

"Kai, I'm a dark knight." I said plainly.

His eyes widened and he started chuckling. First time I ever heard a chuckle come from him.

"I knew it." he finally said.

Now it was my turn for my eyes to widen, "You knew?"

He nodded, "I've done my studies. Dark Knights specialize in extreme offense, lightning speed is no exception. Paladins specialize in impregnable defenses and support."

The harbor master called our names, "time for your boat to depart! Get a move on!" he said.

"We'll talk more about this after the assignment." Kai said.

I smirked, "You mean errand for Kirstie."

Evie slapped my head, "Favor," she corrected.

I laughed, "whatever." I held her hand as we made our way to the boat.

_**On the Boat**_

"So do you think he knows I'm a Paladin?" Evie whispers to me.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did know that you were a Paladin." I whisper back.

Kai chuckled again, _Twice in one day _I thought.

"I can hear you two you know. I am a Ranger, don't forget that. And don't worry I'll keep your secrets, and our navigator right?" Kai said.

"You bet," the navigator said cheerfully, "I knew some fine folks that were Paladins and Dark Knights."

Evie blushed from embarrassment that Kai heard her. I laughed and played with her long ponytail with my finger.

"So since we have all this time to burn, why don't we just continue the conversation we had earlier?" I said to Kai.

Kai came down from the bowels and sat next to me on a crate.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Well...how does it feel like to have spirits being harbored in your bodies?" he asks.

"Good and bad, sometimes terrible." Evie muses.

_"Ouch." Kathryn says._

"They're constantly with us like an eternal companion." she continues.

"And I'm not looking forward to it especially with mine," I said.

_"Watch it." Reaper threatens._

While we conversed about dark knights and paladins, we sail by the Perilous Ruins. There were ships still anchored there at the beach. The soldiers saw us and waved at us. We returned the greetings.

A little while after passing the Perilous Ruins, the navigator calls to us, "your destination is up ahead!"

As we examined the area from our distance, it looked like plain barren rock with a small cave in front of it and enormous mountains behind it.

_So that's Hoarfrost Hollow _I thought to myself.

* * *

**I'm abruptly ending it here since I don't necessarily have the time to continue it. **

**I'll have more chapters up soon I promise!  
**

**Thank you for reading and please leave reviews :D**


End file.
